


Sticks and Stones

by sugarywara



Series: akabokuro [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other additional tags might be added, Pining, Sad Akaashi Keiji, Supportive Bokuto Koutarou, Supportive Kuroo Tetsurou, Surprises, am i spoiling stuff by tagging this?, anyways here are the actual tags, but the outline was changed like thrice, i was projecting my feelings when i started this, idk - Freeform, idk man, so i dunno what will happen, they're my dumb children, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarywara/pseuds/sugarywara
Summary: Sitting in a glass house never sounded like a lot of fun, Akaashi thought. He never thought he'd end up there.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: akabokuro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, it is 00:29 am as we speak and my brain is fried. I dunno what this is, this is the second version of it and I like it more so I guess I am posting it?
> 
> Honestly, this was unplanned af and just to project my feelings onto something or in this case someone so there isn't even much of an actual outline but as i was writing i got some ideas that are too long to put into a single chapter so MULTIPLE CHAPTERS AYEEE

Since Akaashi had started middle school, it seemed like he was surrounded by thick, unbreakable glass walls. 

These walls weren't there. He could recall a childhood without any barriers between him and the people he'd interact with. Carelessness. Easy friendships. 

Nowadays that wasn't the case. He constantly reminded himself that he should be happy Kuroo and Bokuto still put up with him, even now that they're in college.   
And even if he knew that, even if he knew he was constantly rude and barely ever lightened up, he couldn't help but sometimes lose control, lose his cool and say something mean. 

Like now, Bokuto had been pestering him since the early morning, asking him about their homework for Biology, inquiring if they'd go eat together later, wondering if Akaashi didn't have any morning classes which he should get ready for. 

Akaashi shouldn't have said what he said, shouldn't have called Bokuto a nuisance and dumb, he knew that those were Bokutos weak points, knew that the other struggled with these things. 

But the damage was done. Akaashi can still clearly see Bokuto's hurt expression, can feel the cold crawl up his neck once he realized what he had said. But before he could apologize, Bokuto had already walked out the door, looking like someone had shot him through the heart. 

Akaashi sighed, burying his head further in his pile of pillows. 

Once Bokuto had left, leaving Akaashi to stare at the closed door, not knowing if he should cry or scream, the dark-haired male had decided to take a nap instead, trying to deal with his, frankly, bitchy part. 

Akaashi loved his loud roommate, even if he sometimes overstepped some of Akaashi's strange boundaries, even if he was boisterous and the whole opposite from Akaashi. He was refreshing. 

But at times like these, when the walls of glass were looming particularly high over Akaashi, his personality was as if someone was throwing small rocks against the wall; ineffective but irking as all hell. 

Akaashi never knew how to deal with it and usually, he closed the door to his room, signaling his flatmates not to disturb him until he is over his little "phase".  
Sometimes, like this one, it didn't work. 

Sleep wouldn't come, Akaashi knew that, but he didn't have the energy to get up and do something else. 

He heard a key jangle against the door, then the light creaking noise when it closed. 

Did Bokuto already come back? 

The walls were thin, so Akaashi clearly heard somebody humming a soft tune, he faintly recalled Kuroo showing him some flashy music video that he now connected to the tune.   
Kuroo shuffled around for a bit in the seemingly empty apartment, setting down what sounded like bags of groceries, opening cupboards and the fridge. Akaashi then heard how he padded into the living room and he could vividly imagine Kuroo looking around, hair even more tousled and headphones still around his neck. 

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut because he knew what would come next. 

A soft knock sounded in the room next to his. Then, after a few quiet moments, a knock on his door. Akaashi ignored it, in favor of pretending to sleep. 

The door opened anyway. Kuroo came in, hesitated in the door frame, before walking in fully, minding to close the door behind him. 

Akaashi felt the bed dip when Kuroo sat down next to his blanket cocooned body.

"'Kaashi, I know you're awake." 

Akaashi jolted slightly, having been caught red-handed. He relaxed again, sighing and turning around to face Kuroo's empathetic face. 

When the elder quirked a brow, it all broke out of Akaashi. 

He was sobbing so hard, he could barely bring out any words. So, Kuroo sat next to a crying, messy Akaashi, repeating the words "Bokuto" and "Sorry" and "Didn't wanna".

All the elder could do was wrap his arms around the distraught male, gently shushing him as Akaashi let everything that has been building up out. 

It took a whole while for Akaashi to calm down but once he was done, he was leaning limply against Kuroo, letting out the last sniffles. 

With a gentle press of his arm, Kuroo made Akaashi sit upright, handing him a bottle of water that he let appear out of nowhere, in Akaashi's opinion. 

"Better?" Kuroo asked as he watched Akaashi gulp down the cool water.

Akaashi nodded, settling the now half-empty bottle down on his bedside table, next to his phone that was still shut off, had been for a few days. 

He quickly averted his gaze, focusing on Kuroo again instead, knowing he wasn't done yet. 

Before Kuroo could start talking though, Akaashi blurted out, "How is Bokuto?" 

The other male looked actually taken aback for a moment. Then, hesitantly, inquiringly, he asked, "I am not sure? I haven't talked to him today, yet."

Akaashi felt his stomach drop. If Bokuto hadn't even told Kuroo about it, then...

"I fucked up."

Kuroo's brows quirked up at the admission. Then, the realization settled in.

"You... Said something, right?"

Akaashi nodded, then shook his head, shrugged, and all the while tears of panic started welling up in his eyes. 

Quickly, Kuroo was by his side again, shushing him once more. 

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong? You know that dummy, he never holds grudges. He'll get over it, 'Kaash," he tried, wrapping an arm around the smaller.

Akaashi only shook his head, letting it sink onto Kuroo's shoulder, ignoring the way his pulse sped up by the unusual closeness. 

"I fucked up," he said, once more, quieter.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos i thirst for them


End file.
